Amigos sobreprotectores
by CriXar
Summary: Los ultralinks han despertado el miedo en muchas personas de Copper Canyon, pero hay algunas que reaccionan peor que otras. ¿Es Kirby una de esas excepciones?


Otro día a salvo gracias a Max Steel. Una banda de al rededor de cinco ultralinks amenazaban la ciudad de Copper Cannyon aquella mañana cuando el héroe de poderes turbo fue alertado de su presencia.

Junto a su amigo y compañero ultralink y la ayuda de Ven Ghan, logró mantenerlos a raya hasta ser capturados por el caza recompensas. Mientras, desde las ventanas de la institución del joven McGrath, un chico observaba atento toda la pelea.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Kirby señalando histéricamente hacia la ventana. Vestido con su, ahora actualizado a casi ocho capas de aluminio, traje anti-rayos atractores, no se había separado del cristal desde que comenzó el enfrentamiento con el fin de enseñarle a Sydney la razón de su vestuario.

-Si, lo veo muy claro.- respondió su amiga rubia con sus brazos cruzados.- Veo como Max Steel le termina de patear el trasero a esos alienígenas mientras tú actúas como un loco.

-Pero, ¿que hubiera pasados si Max Steel no hubiera estado allí para detenerlos? Esos extraterrestres habrían venido aquí y nos hubieran esclavizado a todos con sus poderes mentales.- explicó el convencido muchacho dramáticamente.

-Deberías alejarte un poco de las películas de ciencia ficción, Kirby.- dijo ella riendo.- En serio, no debes preocuparte. Tú no nos ves a Max y a mí vistiendo todo tipo de trajes extraños, ¿o sí?

-No.

-¿Sabes por qué? Porque sabemos que estamos a salvo. Ahora solo relájate, todo está bien.- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.- Ahora, ¿qué clase tenemos?

-Historia, creo.- respondió él.

-Rayos, creo que mi libro está en mi casillero. Volveré en un momento. ¡Y nada de locuras anti-aliens!- exclamó mientras corría hacia el pasillo.

-¿Locuras anti-aliens? ¿Por qué lo llaman de esa manera? No estoy loco. Es más, estoy más cuerdo que nunca.- hablaba para sí mismo.- Esos alienígenas no lograran hacernos daño ni a mí ni a mis amigos.

No muy lejos de allí, un agitado Max McGrath regresaba corriendo a la escuela, esperando llegar a tiempo a su siguiente clase. Casi tropieza por correr para subir la escaleras y por poco atropella a un par de estudiantes.

-Oye, tranquilo.- llamó su atención Steel, un poco aterrado al ver como corría.

-Es que no puedo llegar tarde otra vez a historia. Ya me han llamado la atención unas cuatro veces esta semana.- respondió Max lo más bajo que pudo, tratando de no parecer un completo lunático hablando solo.- Es como si los villanos se coordinaran para atacar justo a la hora de esa clase.

-¡Ouch! Hey, mas despacio amigo.- exclamó el tercer "peatón" atropellado.

-Lo siento... ¿Kirby? ¿Qué rayos haces con el traje de aluminio de nuevo?

-Solo me prevengo. ¿Qué acaso no viste la pelea de Max Steel contra esos aliens allá afuera? Por cierto, ¿dónde te metiste?

-Yo, eh, estaba en la enfermería por que se se derritó mi... celular.- dijo completamente confiado de sus excusa.

-Amigo, tus pretextos apestan.- le dijo Steel.

-No sabía que la enfermera reparaba celulares derretidos.- dijo Kirby confundido.

-Eso no importa. ¿Dónde está Sydney?- preguntó Max.

-Fue a recoger su libro a su casillero, luego de criticar mi atuendo protector.- Su amigo lo miró de arriba a abajo. No la culpaba por haberlo hecho.

-Bueno, es que a veces puedes ser un poco...

-Muy.- agregó el ultralink en su mochila.

-...exagerado.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Oh, por cierto, aquí tienes tu casco.- dijo entregándole un cómico gorro hecho de aluminio.

-Gracias...- respondió el muchacho castaño.

-Ya tengo mi libro.- escucharon decir a Sydney mientras caminaba hacia ellos.- Hola, Max.- saludó a su amigo.- Oye, ¿dónde...? Ay, no...

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó este al ver como se interrumpió.

-¿Tú también?- preguntó la chica señalando su asombroso casco protector.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, esto no es lo que parece.- exclamó nervioso. Sydney giró los ojos antes de reir.

-Mejor vámonos a clase, ¿está bien?

**_Esta no es precisamente una de las cursilerías que escribo, pero viendo un luego de ver el primer episodio de la segunda temporada, en serio me quedó en la cabeza hacer algo con eso de Kirby y su traje de aluminio. _**


End file.
